


Up in the Clouds

by MayLovelies



Series: The Longer I Run [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Hide learns to live for himself, no matter how much he still loves Kaneki. When a job offer pops up overseas, he takes it and in doing so, finds a new passion far from where he began.





	Up in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Again, i have no idea what really happened after a certain time in tg. i just looked at the wiki and am writing what i remember!

Hide wondered if it was a mistake, not telling anyone he was leaving. 

Not Touka or Kaneki...no one. He purchased his plane ticket, going halfway across the world, without so much as a goodbye or explanation. He had long since given up explaining himself or his actions to people, even those he cared about. 

“That house up there?” Called the cab driver, in English. A heavy, accented voice at that. Hide nodded, gazing back outside of the window as the car climbed up a series of large hills. The village he had seen before had now grown smaller with every second that passed. 

“You’re not from around here -- Wales--are you?” The answer was obvious but Hide figured the driver didn’t like awkward silence, so he spoke. 

“Tokyo, I’m from Toyko.” He managed underneath the cloth concealing his face.

“Here for a visit?”

“Here to stay.” 

Hide nearly tensed at those words, as it had been the first time he’d spoken them to another. Hide had planned this whole “escape” in his head after all, for he feared if he spoke it outloud he’d be convinced to give it up; convinced to stay. He knew how much he meant to Touka and Kaneki, and how much of an impact he’d made in both their lives.

Yet lately, he felt like just that--and impact in their lives and nothing more. And impact in  _ Kaneki’s  _ life more so. God knew he loved Kaneki, as a brother, a friend...a lover...and staying there in Japan was suffocating Hide. He held no ill intent toward the two of them, or their daughter yet, if there was anyone he was angry at, it was himself. 

Hide’s fathers were always loving and nurturing. They gave to everyone without expecting anything in return--perhaps that is where Hide got it from. 

But he couldn’t be like that anymore. He gave to Kaneki and he didn’t expect anything back--at least not from Kaneki. But hell, Hide needed to start living for himself. He’d seen how Kaneki grew without him, how  _ everyone  _ grew as he chased after a dream that wouldn’t wait for him. 

Absently, Hide brushed over the cloth that hid his scar, memories of the past couple of years flashing through his mind. He held no bitter feelings toward Kaneki after all; Hide offered himself yet, it was a reminder. A reminder of something that Hide wasn’t yet ready to face himself.

“Here!” The cab driver stopped just by the gate. “Would you like me to drive you in?”

“No, it’s fine! Thank you!” 

Hide gathered the one luggage he had and exited the vehicle, waving at the cab driver as he left. Alone, he walked down the tree lined driveway to the entrance of the large, though aged mansion. It was as if it had come out of an novel, or television show. Something Hide had expected to see in a fairy tale book, not here in real life. He had to admit that when he agreed to move in, he expected it to be somewhat...smaller. Looking at all the windows, he wondered how many rooms would be in there. 

He was brought back to reality when he heard a gasp from the side of the house. Out of the corner of his eye a figure stood there, getting closer until he appeared in Hide’s full vision. 

“Hideyoshi Nagachika!” He exclaimed; the first person who could pronounce Hide’s name right. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you!”

“Mr. Milford?” Hide greeted, extending a hand.

“Carlton is fine, here--let me take your bags!” The youth looked younger than Hide, but something signified he was older. Perhaps in his later twenties. He was about Hide’s height, sporting a nice blouse, slacks and rather expensive shoes. Yet, that wasn’t what stuck out to Hide the most. 

His eyes were a soft grey, hidden behind glasses. His skin pale, and his shaggy and rather unkempt hair--a deep midnight blue. 

“I have to admit, it’s been rather lonely in this house. My siblings don’t come over as much and unless there is a festival in the village I’m stuck up here--writing.” With that, a smile came on Carlton’s face. “Writing, that is why you are here in the first place.” 

“I’m just glad you liked what I wrote--”

“I have  _ always  _ been intrigued by ghouls, Hideyoshi! You see I am from Tokyo--I believe I mentioned that in the phone call. However, I was adopted at a young age. I don’t remember anything and I certainly don’t remember that much about the ghoul situation there; other than the fact that they are mistreated”

Carlton continued to speak until he and Hide made it to the dining room (or one of them) where the duo sat.

“So enough about me Hide, tell me all about you. You spoke about searching for your friend...the scar on your face.”

Hide nodded. “Though for his safety and everyone’s, I want to change names...I know we’re in Europe but I just want to be on the safe side.” 

Carlton nodded, his glasses catching the reflection of the sunlight. 

_ There it is again.  _ For a split second, he reminded Hide of someone he knew. The blue hair threw him off but the eyes, the glasses.

“Tell me about Arima.” Carlton beamed. “The fearless, undefeated ghoul investigator! We don’t have the CCG here--we just have a police force made of ghouls and humans. You could imagine how odd that was for me when I read about him. Tell me, is the miraculous Arima still alive?”

Hide shook his head. “Dead. His throat was slit...” 

Carlton’s bright expression seemed to change into something almost unreadable. But if Hide could look hard enough, he saw...sadness.

“I suppose every legend dies somehow. Continue, tell me everything. After some lunch I’d be happy to look at the rest of your draft!”

“That’s gonna be a lot of reading!”

Carlton nearly laughed. “I  _ am  _ your editor Hide, it’s my job.” 

The two spent more and more time talking and Hide slowly began to crawl out of his shell. He began to laugh--a genuine laugh; the stories he retold were far much more exciting when reciting them to someone who was completely unaware of all that had taken place in Tokyo. Carlton was a good listener--he was excited, intrigued and eventually heartbroken at the conclusion. 

“You were in love with him?” Carlton asked, breathlessly. 

“Yeah.” Hide admitted; again, something he never said out loud. “I never told him I was leaving--nor Touka. I feel like they would have tried to stop me. They’re good both of them, and both care for me but--I had to live my own life.” 

Carlton nodded. “I can’t say I know how that feels but...I knew someone who was stuck in a similar predicament. Living for other people and never himself--sadly he’s not with us anymore I recently figured out. I never said goodbye to him. Just glad to see you breaking out of that Hide.” Carlton took out a watch from his pocket and sighed. “I’ll order some lunch. Haven’t gone grocery shopping, at least not for food you can eat.”

Hide didn’t pay much mind to the comment, and began stuffing his documents back into the briefcase he’d gotten them, from as Carlton stood outside to make a phone call. He re-entered with a smile on his face. 

“Food will be here in about ten minutes. Until then, make yourself at home--hey why don’t I show you around my property!” 

Hide couldn’t really so no but, he didn’t mind being pulled around the gardens. The trees were tall, and the air was fresh. There wasn’t the usual buzz of city or loud beeps from angry drivers; things up here were clear and Hide liked that.

“You own this whole place? It’s like a castle!” Hide exclaimed and Carlton nodded. 

“It was in my uncle’s will. His property and title were given to me when he died. So I own this land, and a few more of his business and affairs. I’m also currently putting my brother and sister through college--my elder brother has gone off the radar.” Carlton laughed. “Yet I assume he’s living his life.” 

After some more sightseeing, the two headed back inside where the doorbell rang not too long after. Carlton went to answer it as Hide sat in the living room, listening to the discussion Carlton and the delivery man had. There were gasps and hushed whispers, as if the two were speaking of an urgent issue. Eventually, Carlton bid him farewell and returned to the living room with a bag of food, handing it to Hide.

“No food for you?” Hide asked looking in the bag and then, something about Carlton changed. 

He opened his mouth as if to speak but then shook his head, a smile creeping across his lips as if he was caught in a lie. “Ahh no, not for me. I guess I wasn't very clear, or clear at all with you, Hide. I can’t eat human food.” 

Hide nearly felt his heart drop. “You are a ghoul?” He stated.

“Yes and no.” He removed his glasses and pointed to his left eye, as it began to glow. The whites turned black and the iris, a dark crimson red. “I am a half-ghoul. Which is very common here...the only difference between me and most half ghouls is that, I am artificial.” 

Hide nearly choked on his drink.

“I don’t know the story of my past that well, only that my mother put my siblings and I up for adoption to keep us away from whatever was happening in Tokyo. I don’t remember her, only her voice.” Carlton looked down. “Arima Kishou...I never met him but, I knew of him. I knew of him because like me he was an artificial ghoul--he was also my brother.”

Hide exhaled. “Is that why you wanted me to hire me? Because--”

“Hide, you could have written about unicorns and ponies and I would have hired you. Your resume and personal letter you sent to me was--moving. But, when I looked into your drafts, I no doubt, was intrigued because perhaps, I could find a link to my past. However, this isn’t the most pressing issue now.” 

Hide, not understanding how it couldn’t be, simply nodded. “Then what is?”

“I neglected to tell you that the village has a murderer on the loose, who has been killing both humans and ghouls. One of my jobs as a Lord of this town is to investigate; things may get a little messy Hide and because of that, I can understand if you wouldn’t want to live in the town nor work with me--”

“Stop. I accept the job.” Hide responded, his interested piqued. Despite everything Carlton had just told him, he was still willing to stand by him. “A murderer on the loose? That sounds like the grounds for a great murder mystery novel.” 

Carlton smiled. “I was hoping you’d say that Hide. Well welcome to this job and this home. I think we’ll have fun together.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was somewhat enjoyable....


End file.
